come to you
by western cat
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee were sepertated by a dark force and both forget eachother. It's a story about how they finally come into each other's life, and fall in love again.
1. prologue

come to you

prologue

It was 3 days before Renesmee's 3rd birthday, and the Cullens' spirits were high. To the Cullens, Renesmee was an angle down to earth. She was a living proof that even being a vampire does not necessarily deprive them of the love from god.

Renesmee was loved by the family from the first sight, and every day since only made them love her even more.

Still 3 days before 3, Renesmee already had the look of a 15 year old. If the Cullens could be unbiased, which they couldn't, they would admit that Renesmee was not a breathtaking beauty like other typical female vampire. Nevertheless, with her sweat face and dazzling smile, she always won everyone's heart at the first sight. Around Renesmee, there's an air of warm and pure. More often than not, people around her wanted to confide in her their innermost secrets and felt atoned after her gave them her angelic smile.

"Where's Renesmee? I haven't seen her since breakfast!" Bella asked.

"Alice took her out…again, saying that she wanted to buy her the most stunning outfit for her birthday party." Edward said.

"Last time I check, Renesmee's already had some 20 dresses for the party."

Edward smiled a faint but charming smile, teasing. "Didn't they said there are always one piece missing in woman's closet?"

"If Alice keeps buying clothes for Renesmee in this speed, pretty soon we'll have to buy her a whole new closet…or even had a walk-in dressing room built for her!" Bella complained. Through Edward had been doing his best to spoiled her, Bella still felt that she would never get used to the way Cullen's tossed away their fortune.

"You told them that yourself. I don't want to be a killjoy." Edward snorted slightly.

It was a gift to snorted so elegant, Bella thought, dazzled.

"Birthday is something that can't be took easy in this ancient family." Edward continued. "Besides, this is her last birthday that would make differences on her look…"

How much did he wish that Renesmee could stay a little girl for a while longer!

"Yeah, I know I am going to miss her pump little fingers and her soft-as-little-bird voice…" Bella said with a dreamy smile.

But to Edward, there's more to it than that.

Just a week before, a man stepping by to ask for direction saw Renesmee, and hooted at her back. "My oh my, that's the real thing! I bet that girl must have received love letters from half of the lads around town! Whosever her parents must be worried to death to have a beautiful teenage girl like that!"

Edward almost wanted to rolled his eyes first time in his life. If this guy thought its horrific to have a charming 16-year-old daughter, try imagining having a daughter with the same look and actually aged only 3!

And, as if that's not horrible enough, his little girl had been "imprinted" just a few minutes after she was born by his previous rival of love!

"I'll have to see to it that certain giant wolf would stay put,,,,,," Edward murmured.

He knew he was being unfair to Jacob. With his special ability, he knew that Jacob had never thought of Renesmee in a sexual way. There were some moments, he almost let himself be half convinced that maybe "imprint" is no more than a spiritual thing. However, with the growth of Renesmee, Edward had noticed some tiny eddies under the tranquil surface.

Not only Jacob was dimly award of Renesmee's maturity, but Renesmee also sensed that she was holding something more than pure friendship toward her exclusive guardian angel…

"I can almost smell your animosity from here." Bella teased.

Edward tensed shoulder fell a notch. "do you think I'm being suspicious?"

Bella smiled tenderly. "No, I think you are just being a father."

"would you come to my birthday party?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course I would." Jacob answered.

"and the pack?"

"they should be jealous if I am the only one invited." Jacob joked.

Renesmee chuckled."I want them all to come. They are also very important to me."

"Also?" Jacob tilted one eyebrow.

Renesmee blushed a little. She blushed a lot these days, and almost all for Jacob. Alice would tease her about that, and her mom and dad would just pretend they didn't see anything.

"If you like, we can crush on your party all in wolf form." Jacob smiled.

"That would be very interesting. But I would appreciate if you won't turn my party into an arena."

Jacob chuckled.

"I would try to stay low-key then. So, I want to give you something before it."

Jacob opened his hand. Coiled on his palm was a necklace with a wooden miniature of a wolf.

Renesmee grinned.

"it's lovely! It…it's you!"

Renesmee blushed again, aware of some suggestion in her own words.

"I have given your mother a same one before."

Renesmee suddenly felt a vague pain in her chest. What's wrong with me? Renesmee frown.

"it's not a good hobbit to forge miniatures of oneself and send it out as birthday gifts, you know." Renesmee cocked her dead.

It's Jacob's turn to be awkward.

"I…" Jacob paused a few seconds, "this is not a gift. This is a token of my gift."

Rensmee could sense her heart pounding, and her knee slightly weakened.

"Nessie, this is my pledge that I would always be your side, protecting you, no matter what."

"How do you think this blue dress? I really like its brim!" Alice asked, dragging Renesmee out of her thoughts. Renesmee turned and saw that Alice was showing off a delicate chiffon skirt.

"It's lovely, but…" Renesmee cocked her head, imagining herself in that translucent material. Wow, her father would never let Alice pick clothes for her should he see this. "But I think this is not…not me!"

"don't decide so quickly! At least try it on! I bet it would make certain wolf boy go crazy at the first sight! "

Renesmee flushed a little.

"I…"Renesmee pursed a little, "Jacob is not like what you said. We are friends!"

Alice gave a devilish smile.

"you sure you have been growing in 5 times the normal speed? "

Renesmee flushed again.

"I'll go see if there's some shoes can go with my dress!" Renesmee said than turned to disappeared in the corner.

Alice still had her puckish, carefree smile on her face, wandering how she could get Renesmee to put the dress on. Then, all of a sudden, she sensed a dark pressure coming as rapid as a thunder storm.

"What…" Alice turned to the way Renesmee just disappeared, but what her saw was only twisting darkness.

************

"Renesmee!" Jacob blurred out.

It was the first time, Jacob sensed panic of Renesmee. Because of Renesmee's special power as well as their unique bond, he could some times feel emotion of Renemee from quite a distance when it was strong enough. He had shared her wander, joy, tenderness…but never like this.

"What? Are you going nut? " Embry stared at his friend.

"Renesmee is in danger!" Jacob balled his hands, muscle all tensed up.

Before Embry could respond, Jacob dashed forward like an arrow.

Jacob can sense something very dark, very evil was coming for his Rensmee. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, as if it would break his rib cage at any second.

His Nessie was calling on him. Though he couldn't know her whereabout for sure, he could feel her presence and her fear. And though the sense was weak at first, he could sense it was enhancing with time.

"Wait for me, Nessie!" Jacob growled through gritted teeth.

Jacob ran and ran, until his direction was blocked by a heavy iron gate. Jacob frown, and looked up.

He was standing in front of a deserted building. In the dim light, it casted an ominous shadow on the road.

Jacob narrowed his eye, glancing back and forth at the vacant street. Then, Jacob suddenly phased into wolf form and started to claim up the building.

When Jacob finally jumped onto the top, a helicopter was just about to take off.

"Jacob!" Renesmee stuck her head out of the door, but soon been dragged back into the helicopter.

"What's that?" the man who grabbed Renesmee frowned at the angry giant wolf.

Just as the helicopter was about to leave the building, the wolf jumped into the air toward the helicopter.

"What the hell…" the man cursed, afraid that the giant wolf would cause the helicopter to clash. But as the wolf leaped from the top of the building, it changed shape in the mid air. Next second, it had changed into a young man, and grabbed hold of one of the landing skids.

"Werewolf?" the man murmured. "the thing just get more interesting…"

"Jacob! Be careful!" Renesmee yelled. Even with the blessed super healing ability, Jacob would still be seriously injured, even killed, should he felled from this height.

The man tucked his hand into his jacket, and pull out a silver pistol. In the meantime, the helicopter kept flying under settled route.

"No!" Renemee struggled but to no avail. She was bestowed of the power much more great than usual person, but this man seemed to possess some strange power that had encountered her ability, and made her feel weak as a kitten.

Jacob tried to sway onto the landing skids but the man shot at the skids and cause Jacob to lose his balance and slipped. Jacob grabbed the skid in time, and stared back at the man.

"How long do you think you could last?" the man teased before fired again.

Jacob, whose rapid movement had been restrained by his situation could only narrowly dodged the first 2 bullet. The third bullet hit Jacob's left shoulder, and caused his left hand slipped from the skid. Jacob instinctively took a look at his feet, and surprised when he found the helicopter was now flying above an opening sea.

Jacob, blood seeping from the wound, painstakingly tried to get hold of the skid again.

"you better let go right now. With some luck, you might survive the fall. If you fell after we reach the full height, your family and friends would most likely have trouble finding your pieces…" The man grinned wryly.

"Jacob!" tears stung Renesmee's eyes, but she knew that Jacob would die before giving her up, even if she told him not to. It was something she knew long times ago.

Jacob bellowed, and, with a massive swing, swoop toward the helicopter.

A gum shot explode in the clear night sky.

"No! no!" Renesmee cried.

The bullet hit Jacob's chest, bringing him downward into the cold water…

**********

"I can't see anything! I can't! " Alice said frustratingly.

"how could it even be possible?" Edward shook his head. Though with delicate appearance, Renesmee possessed strength and velocity much greater than human beings. Not to mention she was under Alice's protection.

"Nessie has never made enemy with anyone; whoever took Nessie is probably aiming at one of the family. If that's so, he'll contact us pretty soon." Jasper said.

Carlisle rushed into the living room, face stern like steel.

"I had received a mail. You'd better come here and take a look."

*************

The mail had come from a man called himself "Black magician". The massage was quite simple, just saying that he would like to talk to them via internet at a pointed time and left an address.

"it was only 10 minutes later!"

"Dad, do you have any idea who this black magician is?"

Carlisle signed. "Unfortunately, I do. He was a strange man who was dazzled by ancient black magic. Somehow he found out my secrete identity, and come to beg me to change him into a vampire, so that he can have endless time dig into the world of wizardry."

"then what happened?" Edward asked.

"Of course I turned him down. His obsession about wizardry was dangerous and sick; just sit in front of him was enough to make me feel uncomfortable…"

"it is time." Alice said, "Let's check what he wanted from you."

Alice keyed in the address, and the computer soon linked to a personal website. And, just at the pointed time, a window jumped out. a man's face showed on the screen. The man has chiseled cheeks and a hawk-like face, but it was his deep grey eyes that give out an air of crazy.

"Long time no see, Dr. Cullen." The man grinned coldly.

"What do you want from me?" Carlisle asked.

"you have known the answer already." The man snorted.

"Where is Renesmee?" Edward asked, barely contained his anger.

"In a save place is all I could tell you. After you fulfill my wish, I'll give her back to you unharmed…"

"I can't trust you. let me see Rensmee first!" Carlisle stared at the man at the other end of the internet.

The man hesitated for a minute, and then, slow turned the camera to the other direction. After a brief sway, a girl sleeping in bed appeared on the screen.

"Nessie!" Bella cried out.

The man chuckled at Cullens' desperate expression.

"I'll contact again you soon. Make your mind then." The man smiled coldly. "and don't try to seek help from any of your supernatural friend. No one on earth will be able to locate your little princess!"

"How is that?" Alice frowned.

The man laughed with contempt. "you might think the existence of you kinds are the biggest secrete in the world, but there are still many things beyond your imagination."

"you mean you have done something to prevent us to locate Renesmee?" Carlisle tried to wangle out more information.

"How to put it to let you understand? Let's just say that everyone is the projection of a certain star. If you block somebody's star, than no matter how beautiful or smart of that person, he or she would still lose all the charm or attraction he or she once had. And any way on earth would fail to reach his or her presence…but you can just relax; I'll give her back her star once my wish was fulfilled."

"And," the man chuckled again, as if suddenly reminded something funny. "I'm afraid your little princess's wolf friend won't be able to come back with her."

"Jacob!" Bella suddenly felt chilled all over. "what did you do to Jacob?"

The man did not answer directly.

"the girl threatened me that her wolf friend would come to save her, and that he would die before letting me hurt her…and I have to give that credit to that wolf boy."

Next second, the screen turned black.

**************

It felt so good to see Carlisle Cullen in such a shaky mood.

"I had gone through a lot of trouble to make this plan work, but turn out that the effort is well paid." The man smiled contently. Right now, he was at a country located on a big island on pacific. He had even forged for Renemee a fake ID so that no one would suspect the truth.

There's no way the Cullen's could reach her; He was sure they'll have to yield eventually!

Just as he thought he had almost complete his great plan, the land under his feet begin to shake…

"What the…"

But he never get the chance to finish his word.

On that day, the biggest earth quake on that island struck the land, and buried a man who had once dreamed of becoming the greatest wizard in the world…


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Two years later…

"Today, we gather here to celebrate our resurrection…" the president's speech echoed on the square. Two years ago, their country suffered an earth quake. Many building had been ruined during the disaster, and left many people homeless. After two years of struggle, the country finally recovered most of its original scene. However, to many people, the earth quake had already changed their life forever.

"Has it really been two years?" a nun murmured. The nun's name was Ann, principal of a Catholic girls' school. Behind her, a group of young girls were giggling over a joke, but quiet down soon after they discovered Ann's attention.

Ann shook her head, sight trailed through the young faces, than came to stop at a girl who was standing in the corner of the group. Noticing Ann's vision, the girl gave Ann a sweet smile. The girl's name was Elisa.

The day the earth quake struck, Elisa was brought here by a man known to nobody. During the earth quake, the man was killed. And though Elisa only suffered some minor injury, when she woke up in the hospital, she could remember exactly nothing. It was as if her memory was completely wiped out by some sort of magic. Elisa had her passport with her, but it appeared that she had no other living relatives, and so Ann took her in.

Two years had passed, but there was still something that kept bothering Ann. Elisa was a sweat, gentle, kind-hearted girl, and possessed a delicate, beautiful appearance at the same time; one in a million of combination, if somebody asked Ann's opinion. However, Elisa always seemed transparent among all the students. Wherever she went, she left only vague image as if a dream that dispersed in the morning light. How strange! Ann thought.

Elisa got along well everyone well, but it appeared she had no close friends. Ann was worried about Elisa, but Elisa didn't seem understand her qualm. At first, Ann tried to encourage Elisa to take the lead and asked some of the girls out, but Elisa, who had promised she would try when the timing was right, had never really set it into motion-Elisa, though tame at the look, has a tendency to do what ever she thought was right no matter what everybody says.

"Don't you want to fit in? Don't you want to feel accepted?"

"Of course I want!" Renesmee replied. "I just don't want to force it. And I don't want to change myself to be accepted either."

And Ann, having tried every possible way to make Elisa mixed in, had finally given up.

At the fringe of the square, two young men were unloading some boxes from a truck.

The taller of the two had an outstanding feature about 6.10 feet high, dark skin, and an exotic, roughly handsome face.

"What are these girls here for?" the tall young man asked.

"they are from near by Catholic school, and were arranged to sing a hymn for those who died from the earthquake." The other young men, a stocky one answered. "it's hard to believe it has been two years since that day…"

"Yeah…" the tall man's eyes suddenly darkened.

"What's wrong? Jack?" the stocky man asked.

"Nothing. I just…"

"Still got the feeling that someone is waiting for your salvation?" the stocky man said in a pitiful voice.

Jack kept silent. Two years ago, he woke up and found he had no memory except for a strong feeling that he must go to a place, and save somebody that's very, very important to him. He had kept finding any clue that might lead him to the answer but grown more and more desperate with time passing. Two years had passed, but he still didn't remember anything except that was someone he can't afford to lose.

Jack turned his head aside to avoid further questions, and saw one of the girl just about to move to the stage set for their performance. A sudden feeling of familiarity flushed over him, making him almost tear up at once. For a long time, he just stared at the girl, dumbfounded.

"Don't get ideas, Jack." The other one's voice suddenly dragged him back to reality. When Jack focused again, he had lost trace of that girl. On the stage, young and noisy girls were like happy birds chirping here and there, but that slender, delicate figure was no where to be found. She was like a phantom in the sunlight, an illusion, or a dream…

"What idea?" he said roughly.

"girls, Jack! Those girls won't set their eyes on earth. To them, we are second class citizen as well as well as second class men. No one would consider us objects of love."

The two young men were not citizen of this country. The earth quake had destroyed some small countries around, and left many people homeless. The refugees rushed in to this relatively preserved land. Later, when the government had settled their own issues and was about to deal with these illegal immigrants, their number had become so big that complete elimination would definitely cause riot in society. At last, the government only took refrain strategy- let them stay in the country but limit their resources, living area and job opportunity. They had become second citizen of the country, and the place they clustered had become the nest of crimes.

Jack snorted slightly, but it's hard to tell if he was snorting at his companion or what he said.

"they are not the worst kind, you know; they just ignored you, thinking that you are breathing different air with them. They are not holding any grudge to us, not like those…" the other man shook his head slowly.

"what? What are you talking about?"

"you still don't know? There had been about 20 attacks in the past one month, and all the victims are all refugees in the earth quake. they all claimed that a group of young men out of no where smashed them with bats."

"those bastards…" Jack balled his hands. "If only I could…"

"there's nothing you can do, Jack! You might as well try to grow a pair of eyes on at back! Don't talk about this…what do you say helping hand with discharging fish-catch the next Friday morning? I have to warn you first, though: you have to get up really early!"

"you know I would, thanks, Dean. If I bring Tim could I take double payment?" Jack asked.

"Tim is what? 10?" Dean tilted one eye brow.

" he can pass for a 15 no problem. please, Dean, I would make up for his part."

"you really won't let go any chance of making money, would you? I have heard that the you have got a job in the garage and are doing really well. I assume you should have gathered a small fortune by now."

"If I am a legal citizen, and they paid me as one, then I would. But…"

"still trying to save money for Kelvin's surgery?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Still get a long way to go, but I would never give him up."

Dean shook his head, as if trying to say something, but swallowed it down after seeing the solemn expression on Jack's face.

"Fine, just come at 5, don't be late."

"Thanks, bro."

Jack had already heard Tim's voice before he opened the old garage's roller shutter.

"can I call it up? I'm tired and hungry …Jack!"

Jack walked into the door, and saw Tim prostrate on the floor, dust all over his shirt.

Jack held out one hand, grabbed Tim by the arm and helped him get up.

Tim had spiky black hair and black eyes like Jack, and though he was tall and stout for his age, his round eyes made him look even younger than his true age.

"Now what?" Jack asked with one eye brow slightly lifted.

"Me and Kelvin were playing high and seek, but I can't find him!"

Jack shook his head and yelled, "Kelvin, get out! Or we'll eat dinner without you!"

A boy about same age slowly crawled out of a wooden chest with reluctant expression on his face. Unlike Tim, this boy, Kelvin was lanky and with pale skin, blue eyes and golden hair reaching his ear lobs. He had a pretty face and smart looking, kind of like Macaulay Culkin in "Home alone" series.

"this can count for cheating, you know." Kelvin gave Tim a mean look.

"I have surrendered!" Tim protested.

"and I did not agree!" Kelvin replied.

"Correct me if I am wrong… I remember the chest was filled with groceries not very long ago!" Jack frowned.

"Yeah, that's why I know Tim won't suspect that I was hiding here!" Kelvin answered without second thought.

"and those things?" Jack asked.

"I have emptied it this morning."

"and they are now…?"

"In the refrigerator." Kelvin answered.

"Refrigerator?" Jack Kneaded his eye brows, and walked to the refrigerator, opened the door.

"I forget to fill the refrigerator…" Jack's shoulder slumped as he saw the inside of the refrigerator. So that's why the boys didn't sit at the table yelling they had been waiting for him with empty stomachs.

"we'll have to settled for some bean cans tonight. Tomorrow, I would…"

"that won't be necessary, my dear brother." Kelvin said, obviously elated.

"and why is that?" Jack asked.

"there's a bakery just opened, and the owner's wife gave Kelvin a whole bag of bread for free!" Tim filled him in.

"that's…amazing. " Jack rolled his eyes

"I can turn on my charm whenever I want, you know." Kelvin ginned.

"old ladies all like Kelvin."

"Please don't say such awful thing with that innocent face…" Jack rubbed his temples slightly.

"don't envy me, it's a gift."

Jack made a face which made him look even younger.

"you should eat more, Kelvin. Don't you just yelling you were hungry?" Jack looked at Kelvin, who just put his share of bread into the plate.

"but I am so full I feel I am going to puke." Kelvin wrinkled his nose.

"Your body need nutrient to fight the disease." Jack pushed the plate to Kelvin.

Kelvin made a disgusted expression.

"You know what? I think I don't need nutrient to do that. I just have to grow up and change into a big wolf like you and the cancer cells would die themselves- I've heard that cancer cells can't survive high temperature!" Kelvin said nonchalantly.

Jack's face changed for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Ok, then how about this: you might not need the nutrient to fight disease, but you need it to grow up and changes into a warm-blooded wolf so that the cancer cells can die their horrible death as you said."

"sounds much better. I'll eat the bread later, how is that."

"…much better." Jack signed.

After the dinner, Jack left the table and picked up a big, black backpack.

"Where are you going? It's pretty late!"

"Yeah, it's late, and it's time for you kids to go to bed. I have something to deal with, but I I'll come back pretty soon."

"you are going to the elephant's graveyard, aren't you?" Kelvin cut in. Jack gave Kelvin a dangerous look, which is pretty much ignored.

"the elephant's graveyard? " Tim rounded his eyes.

It's said that elephants can sense their death, and would leave the elephant group and go into the secrete shrine to die. And what they called the elephants' graveyard was a huge open field full of car wreckages, most of which were involved in some illegal activities.

"why are you going there?" Tim asked.

"It's for the car parts, right?"

"I'll come back very soon." Jack promise.

"but I've heard that place is really dangerous! Many gangsters would go there and…" Tim was obviously worried.

"gangsters or not, I don't think whoever encounter a giant wolf would dare to fight it."

"Can we go with you?" Kelvin asked, eyes glistening..

"you have to ask to know my answer?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"killjoy." Kelvin snorted.

"that's because your joy is most likely my nightmare!"

On an old, small bunk laid the two brothers.

"Tim, would you please quiet your head down?"

"ah?" Tim staggered, "Why…why can you…"

"I can percept your feeling, remember?" Kelvin said in a nonchalant tone. "It's a twin thing."

"But I can't sense yours!" Tim protested.

"in your case, the antenna is probably blocked."

"Hey!"

"don't dwell on this small things…you're worried about Jack, right?"

"yeah…" Tim admitted reluctantly.

"Me too. He's a bit distracted today. I think something must have happened when he went to work…" Kelvin mulled.

"that's not the only thing that I was thinking." Tim said.

"Iknow." Kelvin pursed a little.

"Kelvin, do you think we should tell Jack that we are not his brothers?"

Two years ago, the day of the earth quake, the two boys find a young man on the beach, unconscious.

When he came to, and the boys found that he had lost all of his memories. Kelvin, who decided to made him their protector, persuade Tim to tell him that he was their big brother, and gave him the name of their father, Jack.

"Kelvin? Why don't you talk? And why did you tell Jack that you will transform? You know we are not Jack's true brothers and would never change into a wolf like him… "

"How do you know that?" Kelvin cut him off.

"ah?"

"you don't know that for sure." Kelvin repeated.

Kelvin would never forget that day, when he saw Jack changed into a giant wolf.

It was one and half years ago, when the whole island was in the aftershock, a big chaos, and he was suffering from the first attack of his leukemia. He was in high fever, too weak to move a finger, but his head was strangely clear. He believed he was going to die. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell that he was afraid, that he didn't wanted to die, but he couldn't find the strength. He remembered Jack holding him and rushing to the hospital. Jack, who was stone-tough, begged the doctor to save his little brother, but only receive a toneless answer that the drug for leukemia was extremely expensive, and since that they were no citizens, the country would offer no help.

Jack was so desperate that he almost jumped at the desk to fight the doctor. Kelvin tugged slightly at Jack's sleeve. He wanted to tell him the truth, to tell him that he was sorry to lie to him, and asked if he could still go to the heaven…but Jack just cupped his face, staring into his eyes, telling him again and again that he promised that he would not let him die.

Then, things had a strange twist. Someone pay the first protocol of chemotherapy for them and Kelvin was admitted. Later that night, a man in black stepped into the ward, told Jack that Kelvin had no chance to survive but the man's boss, whose son was born blind and in need of the donation of cornea, were willing to give Jack a fortune, if only he would leave the hospital, telling other family that Kelvin had die on the spot.

Kelvin was so afraid he almost found the strength to cream. To die was a vague concept, but to have his eyes dug out was too vivid a scene for him to even think about.

Jack immediately rushed to stand between the man and Kelvin and bid him to never come back. Just at the moment, a group of men, everyone with a gun in hand, broke in and had Jack surrounded. Kelvin recoiled in bed, shaking all over. Jack was not shaking. Jack was furious. Then, quick than Kelvin could register what's happening, Jack jumped forward and turned into a giant wolf.

Everything happened after that was quick and straight forward; the men either knocked down unconscious or run for what they worth.

Kelvin remembered the red wolf turned into human once again, and remember Jack holding him telling him everything was all right now. At that moment, Kelvin started to believe that Jack was sent to his side by god.

"I don't understand, Kelvin." Tim's voice sounded really puzzled, a little frustrated even.

"Just think this: would Jack be better of knowing he had no one related to him in this world?"

Silence extended a little longer.

"No." Tim finally answered.

"that's right. He is better of with us. We are going 13 now, pretty soon we will become his help instead of his burden. Right?"

"yeah…"

"so, we'll continue to be Jack's little brother. Agree?"

"yes…" Tim said reluctantly.


	3. Chapter 2

"your work really have a magic touch." Jack's latest customer patted his black motorcycle, which had just been repaired, and marveled contently.

After the man was gone, Jack turned to his boss, the owner of a big mechanics shop and tossed an elated grin.

"Didn't you said I'll get 10% of what he pays you? I guess you still remember the promise."

"Here you are." The man gave him a couple of notes, "I still can't believe you did it in such a short time! Some of the pieces are really hard to find!"

"I have my way. It's business secrete!" Jack smiled.

"guess what, a man came to me yesterday, and pointed you to fix his bike."

"this keep happening, and you'll have to raise my salary." Jack joked.

"I'm not finished. He said he'll let you name your price, as long as you can prove you worth it. "

"it's…" Jack stared at his boss for a moment, and suddenly smiled broadly :"I'll do my best to make him gape when he sees it!"

"I know you will. There's one thing more. He said you can bill him whatever you need to do your job, and he insisted you use the most high-class pieces. " the boss added.

"is he up to some special occasion?"Jack raised one eyebrow.

"do you care?"

"not really." Jack shrugged. As long as he can save enough money for the therapy, before it's too late…...

" By the way, Mark won't be here for a couple of weeks, would you like to take over his current work? Of course it won't be a free job."

"you know I wouldn't say no to this…but why? Did he go on a vacation?"

"No such luck. He is at the hospital, legs wrapped in heavy casts. When he told me through the phone, he was sobbing, saying that the doctor said he might still be crippled even after the bone was set…"

"what? What happened?" Jack was shock about the news.

"He was ambushed by some young men with bats who goes around attacking foreigners. their previous coups had made them even bolder…they are totally out of control now! "

"Son of beach…" Jack balled his hands.

"Hey, don't do anything stupid! I know you are quite strong and tough, but they are not someone you can afford to piss off!"

"you may be surprise!" Jack smiled wryly.

**********

A man walked in the chill wind, both hand tucked in his thin jacket.

Even with moonlight, the street was quite dark. The man pulled his jacket a little tighter, hoping it could help him fight the piercing cold.

"I don't expecting someone would be foolish enough to walk alone after what had happened to their companions." A young voice chuckled.

The man almost jumped at the words.

"who is this?"

The young voice chuckled again. Then a group of young people, all under 30, it seemed, walked out of the shadow of nearby buildings.

"please don't hurt me!" the man pleaded.

"that's not gonna work." One of the young people said. "you didn't ask your friend what kind of words had ever made us soften, so you?"

"what, what kind of words?" the man asked, trembling all over.

"that me think…no! ha!"

"please let me go! I have a whole family to support!" the man said desperately.

"you have the nerve to mention your family! then what about my family!" a boy, almost certainly below 20 yelled.

"your family? I…I don't know, I certainly didn't do anything…"

"didn't do anything? It's because you dirty refugees rush into our place, take over the jobs that supposed to be ours, and the resources that should be preserved for the native people that my father lost his job. His boss laid him off saying that he could hire 3 foreigners using less money…that bastard!" the boys choppy face twisted in the moonlight.

"but that's not my fault, you father can cut down his salary…" it was then did he realized that he had chosen the wrong words.

"what kind of joke is that? Why should my father do that? " the boy smashed a bat into the man's belly. The man cried and kneeled down. those boy laughed loudly. The man began to sob.

Just at then a giant shadow moved silently upon them all, like an ominous cloud in a dark sea.

"what…" a boy frowned.

"don't be afraid, it's just moonlight doing the trick!" another boy laughed dryly.

"Yeah, you see, the shadow has dog ears! It's a dog!" the boy said, trying to make his friends laugh with him. Then, as if getting the signal, a giant wolf swooped onto the ground.

Just a look into the wolf's eyes, the boys all knew that their position had been reversed in a second.

********

The next day, when Jack came back from work, the two kids were already waiting.

"Jack! That's you, isn't it?" Kelvin yelled, waving the newspaper in his hand. It was a byline about giant wolf attacking local kids who go around attacking foreigners.

Jack tossed himself on a hammock and grinned. "Unless you know another giant wolf who happened to live in this area."

"That's so cool!" Tim was also excited.

"the fighting part is cool, but not all of it. "Kelvin smiled wryly. "Hey, Jack, tell me one thing: where did you stash you clothes?"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"is that the way you welcome a hero?" Jack jumped forward, feigned attacking.

The two boys yelled and giggled at the same time.

***********

At the same time, another person was concerned about the news.

"Red wolf…"Elisa murmured, reading one of the attacked boy's statements.

Something kept pricking at the back of Elisa's head.

She remembered it. She remembered a red, giant wolf, its intense, gentle eyes as well as its warm embrace. The memory etched so deep that it was as if she had known it since she was born.

Elisa opened her drawer and took out a necklace with a pendant of a red wooden wolf.

"You had been searching for me, right?" Elisa murmured. "Wait for me a little longer…I'm coming for you!"


	4. Chapter 3

The same street the attacking happened, the same pale moonlight.

Elisa was never afraid of dark. She always felt the night was sweet and accepting. The darkness was her origin. Even when she forgot, the night knew who she was, and accepted her all. That was joy. That was…home.

"Lead me to him." she whispered.

"Hey! Wolf! Mr. wolf! Please come out to see me! I know you've been looking for me, and I'm looking for you, too. " Elisa yelled. "I have been looking for you since I can remember…even when I don't understand, I was looking for you, waiting for you! I know that."

Elisa didn't know how to put her feeling, but she suddenly wanted to cry. She remembered a pair of black eyes, so kind and tender and totally belonged to her. she wanted to come to the owner of the eyes, she wanted to come back to the self that was happy and save with him.

"please come to see me! I know, and you know that we should be together!" Elisa almost cried when she yelled.

"wow!" a voice suddenly echoed in the empty street.

Elisa almost jumped. That was not the voice she had been expected. She knew that immediately.

"Is this girl crazy or something?" the other voice chuckled. And a young man with bandaged hand walking out of the shadow.

"we are here for the wolf." The third man walked behind his companion, "but it seems we get something better. Mr. wolf's girl friend!"

Elisa immediately turned and run.

"get her!" one of the young man yelled. Suddenly, there are 15 something people rushed out from the shadow and had Elisa surrounded.

"you know that giant wolf, don't you?" the previous young man asked.

"I don't understand what you are talking about. I need to go home now." Elisa said.

"wouldn't it be too late to pretend innocent?"

Elisa tried to run, but those young men leave her no gate.

"you are making a serious mistake." Elisa stared at the man, unwavering.

"and why is that?"

"Because I've told many people I am coming here. If I don't come back, everyone would be here looking for me."

"So we better get you out of here as soon as possible!" the man smiled crookedly.

The air was filled with tension; Elisa could felt her heart pounding heart in her chest, when all of a sudden, a giant wolf crushed onto the ground.

"it's the wolf!"

The wolf bore its teeth at those young men, eyes sparking in the darkness, a deep rumble coming out of its throat.

"careful!" Elisa yelled as one of the man smashed a bat into the wolf's leg.

The wolf used its teeth to drag the man in to the air and tossed it onto a wall. The rest of the young men all move back a little, bats trembling in hands.

The wolf turned to Elisa, who was looking at him with her beautiful eyes full of tears. The wolf stared at Elisa for a moment, and then gave her a light shoveling.

"you want me took a shelter?" Elisa asked.

The wolf seemed puzzled at Elisa's calmness, paused for a minutes and nodded.

"Ok, I'll take good care of myself. Just…do whatever you should." Elisa smiled with tears still twinkling in her eyes.

Just as the wolf was about to turn around, Elisa suddenly hold him by the neck.

"careful!" Elisa murmured, and felt the warm body in her arms slight trembled.

The wolf turned, and his eyes darkened.

Within seconds, all men's were all run for their lives.

Jack, the wolf stood there, slightly panting. He could sense Elisa coming out of her shelter and approaching him, which made his heart pounding even harder when he was in the battle.

"you've been looking for me, right?"

Jack looked at Elisa, and was shocked by the resolute glow in her eyes. His head was muddled, but his heart felt like coming home. He nodded half unintentionally, and then realized this must be the truth.

This girl was the one he'd been looking for. She's the one who he thought he had lost forever. The acknowledgement brought tears into his eyes, made him wanted to hold her tightly in his arms. But he couldn't. because she had done that first.

Her embrace was so firm, without doubt.

"thanks." She said.

He wanted to shake his head, telling her that he had done nothing, but Elisa held him tighter as if she had already guessed his intention.

"thanks for coming into my life. Thanks for being you!"

They kept the embrace for a long moment, both feeling it was the most natural state between them two.

"I hope you haven't planning to take me away today." Elisa suddenly stood back.

Jack looked at her, puzzled.

"because I have a math test tomorrow."

Jack was dumbfounded. Does this girl have two brains? How could she suddenly jump into another dimension all of a sudden?

"I was still a little shocked by all of this. But you'll waiting for me, right?"

Jack nodded firmly. But just as Elisa was about to leave, Jack blocked her way.

"you are worrying me walking in the night?"

Again, Jack was shocked by how transparent he was in front of her.

"good, then I'll stay. But you'll have to wake me up in the morning should I fall asleep. I really have to go to school before 8."

Jack nodded.

Elisa smiled and sit beside Jack and yawned. Without thinking, Jack lied down behind her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. It all felt so nature, so relax that Jack was sure they must have been like this before.

"you are so warm…" Elisa whispered, and fell in to a deep sweat dream.


	5. Chapter 4

"Did I hear it right? Jack the workaholic wants to take a day off? " Dean tilted one eye brow.

"yeah, that's exactly what I said." Jack's face was complicated.

"suppose I agreed to take over your job, do I get to know the reason?"

Jack sighed. It's not his choice to make, actually. It was decided all by Elisa. Elisa just smiled sweetly and asked if he could come to the same place tomorrow, and then decided alone that she would come one way or another…but how can he let her be there alone? Jack was troubled, yet, feeling sweet at the same time.

"I …have to meet someone." Jack stammered.

"ah…" Dean was obviously amused. "I assume that someone was a girl."

Jack looked at the ceiling.

"wow, our Jack has grown up! So, what's her name? I want the name!"

"you don't know her."

"come on! We are hanging around in the same area all the time, how can I not know her?"

Jack began to shift from foot to foot.

Dean frowned and then suddenly leaped up.

"Jack! Not on of the girls from the catholic school!"

When Jack did not answer, Dean widened his eyes. "Hey, Jack…"

"I understand everything you say. But…its not something I could control!" Jack protested.

"so you are already falling for her! "

Jack intuitively wanted to protested that this was not simply "falling for", and that he did not look at her "that way", but decided it would be too complicate to explain.

"and what did you mean that you can't control?" Dean sounded confronted.

"I just can't." Jack said. "I know your concern is right, but…"

"my concern is definitely right. So what did she say? That she is falling for you too?"

"no." Jack answered. "she just said that she knew we should be together."

"wow, that's straight." Dean hooted.

"so, am I going to have my day off or not?"

Dean sprayed his hands. "ok, if you are so certain about this, then, I'll do it for you."

"thanks." Jack mumbled.

"no need to. What are friends for? " Dean shrugged.

That afternoon, Elisa took him, still the wolf form, to a mountain full of flowers.

When you are in love, even flowers bloom regardless of the season. Jack marveled in heart, and then was shocked by his own words.

In love.

Actually, he was not so sure about his feeling for Elisa. He loved her, of course. And it felt as natural as loving a family. He had just met her, but he had already felt that he would willingly sacrifice himself to protect her. But how to define the love? Is love even need to be defined?

Elisa had told him that she had exactly no memory about two years ago, and she seemed to know nothing about his human form. Jack decided it would be better if they stayed this way for a little longer.

Elisa was still a little girl, and he didn't want to burden her by letting her know that her loyal protector might hold some different feeling for her.

Even as he was trapped in his own thought, Elisa was talking about everything in her life endlessly.

"Ann looked stern and merciless, but actually, she loved kids. There was one time, when a girl in my class secretly kept a kitten in the dormitory, and Ann, who had found out soon later, pretended not noticing and…"

"Am I boring you with my stories?"

Jack shook his head. Elisa smiled, and suddenly it felt like flower blooming in front of him.

"here, this is for you!" Elisa said, and placed a wreath of flowers on Jack's head.

Elisa chuckled at Jack's expression.

"I can't remember clearly, but I get a feeling we had done this before, when I was smaller." Elisa said, lightly stroking his red fir..

Jack looked at her gently. He had the same feeling, too.

" My school teacher asked us to surrender a portrait the next week, and I wanted to paint you. It that ok?"

Jack felt a bit ridiculous for modeling in a portrait class but nodded anyway. Pampering Elisa's every wander came almost naturally for him.

"I've been study for my math test for days, and I'm almost exhausted. I wanted to take a nap for a while. You'll still be here when I wake up, won't you?"

Jack nodded again.

There were still mysteries to solve as to how he and Elisa came to lose their memories, but at this moment, it all felt so good.

Elisa had made his life whole, and he would never want to lose her again.

The evening, due to excessive happiness, Jack almost forgot he had work to do the next morning. Luckily, he recalled it in the last minute before the boys went to bed.

"Tim, I need your help tomorrow morning!" Jack announced before the boy's sleeping time.

"what's that?" Tim asked.

" There's a few ship will dislodge its fish-catch, and our job is to move those onto trucks so that it could be sent to the market.."

"I'm ok."

"great. But I have to warn you: we will have to get up pretty soon!"

"I want to go, too!" Kelvin cut in.

"there's only two vacancy, so, you stay home waiting for us." Jack answered.

"But I like to go!" Kelvin pursed. "you always take Tim with you. It's my turn!"

"you know the reason, Kelvin." Jack patted Kelvin's head lightly. "It's too much burden for you to do such a heavy work."

"But it's boring to be left alone!" Kelvin protested. "I'll be bored to death!"

"Be reasonable! Kelvin! " Jack frowned.

"I am reasonable! I'm reasoning with you now! Didn't I told you? Cancer cells will die when temperature became higher than 40, so I just have to grow up and figure out how to change into a wolf, then all of our problems would be saved…"

Jack cut him off. "it's settle, and that's that."

"but it's unfair! You always take Tim with you, and I was always left alone! I'm just sick, not weak! I used to be a greater runner than Tim. I'm not lying! you can ask Tim! "

Tim brushed a little, and nodded.

"didn't I say that's that? You can talk what you like, but I am not going to change my decision." Jack finally snapped.

"that' so unfair!" Kelvin buried his face between his knees, shoulders moving rapidly.

Jack sighed, and then, after a long pause, put his hand on Kelvin's shoulder, which immediately stiffed.

"we'll be back soon. I'm doing this for you!"

No answer.

Jack sighed again. After an extended silent, he sighed again, and just turned off the light.

The work was proved even heavier then Jack had thought, and it was after 5pm that Jack and Tim finally set their feet home.

"are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"NO." Tim answered, and after a brief pause: "Jack, you won't hate Kelvin, would you?"

"of course not." Jack's eyes widened. "that was just a bicker. It's a brother thing."

"you know Kelvin really look up to you, right?"

"I'm not so sure about that, but I know he really care about me." Jack smiled.

"and he cares about what you think, too." Tim said.

"I know. He doesn't want to be taken as weak." Jack said, and then fell into silent mulling.

"and he hate to be left alone."

"no body wants to, I guess. I think I just failed to consider what he must be feeling being home alone." Jack lowered his head.

"you are a good kid, Tim." Jack patted Tim's head.

Tim smiled a big smile at Jack's words.

"Let's go buy some food Kelvin like. I bet he'll be complaining hungry when we get home!"

"Hey, Kelvin, we are home!" Jack yelled.

When nobody answered the door, Jack shook his head, fumbling for his key.

"probably still angry…" he mumbled.

Just when he opened the door, a remote controlled miniature airplane fly over his head and then circled in the small garage.

"wow!" Tim tilted his head.

Jack suddenly got an ominous feeling.

"Kelvin! come out!" Jack shouted.

Kelvin walked out from a pile of groceries, with the remoter on his right hand.

"where did this come from?" Tim marveled. "It's so cool!"

'take it!" Kelvin holding out the remote to Tim, "It's not as interesting as I thought."

"Kelvin! where did the money came from? Did you take the money I put in the black cookie box?"

"Kelvin!" Tim gasped.

Kelvin winced a little, but soon regained his poise.

"so what? Didn't you say you do this for me? then why can't I use the money for myself?"

Kelvin tried to sound brave, but felt hollow at the chest when he saw Jack's dark, distant look.

"is that all you have to say?" Jack asked coldly.

"I…"Kelvin suddenly stammered.

"after all this times I have been worried for you, afraid that I would be too late to save you…and that's all you feel about it?"

Not waiting for the answer, Jack just turned and walked out of the garage.

"Kelvin! go polarize! That's not what you mean, right?" Tim shoved Kelvin.

Kelvin just stood still, knees slightly trembling, than finally collapsed onto the floor, and cried.


End file.
